


The Isle

by wekingsandprettythings



Series: Isle of Man AU's [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Its so sappy, M/M, phil's 32nd birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: For Phil's 32nd birthday they go up to the Isle of Man once again. It's slowly becoming their favorite place on earth.





	The Isle

Going to Phil’s parents place for his birthday was becoming a tradition for Dan and Phil. they didn’t mind it at all, they loved seeing Phil’s parents and Kath more than loved seeing them more frequently. It was the most serene place on earth for them, they didn’t have to see a lot of people, mostly everyone only knew them as Kath’s son and his partner, there was fresh air and endless fields to explore. It was a good place to visit, to celebrate there, to unwind and relax. 

They flew in with Martyn and Cornelia like they always did, Phil paying for them knowing they wouldn’t come unless he did so. They were beyond busy but couldn’t say no if they already had the tickets. Martyn barely left the house all of January with all the renovations he was doing in the kitchen and the setbacks were pissing him off. He needed some time off. 

His mum couldn’t go more than a month without seeing them, she missed her children more now than she did when they first moved away. Maybe it was the 4 months straight that she didn’t see them that made her heartache more than it normally did. She wrapped her arms around each child and held them close the moment they walked through her front door. Holding Phil a little longer than she normally did. 

“My baby is thirty-two.” she whispered, she sounded sad. 

“Dan’s still young.” he said to her, rubbing her back to try and make her laugh a little. 

She pulled back to look at him and smacked his arm, “I mean my babies, the ones I raised and pushed out. You’re both too grown.” 

“Love you mum.” he said, pulling her back in once more, Martyn hugging her from the side. Phil saw Dan and Cornelia smiling and watching them before they looked at each other in silent agreement to hug her too. It was nice to all be together. 

 

On his birthday they always woke up early, getting to cuddle and allow Dan to say all that he wanted to and be as sappy as he could be before the had to go down to breakfast. Dan was overly excited every year on Phil’s birthday, ever since the first one they had together. He’d wake up in the morning and bring over Phil’s present, sitting cross legged on the bed he’d hand it to Phil all excited like he was a kid on Christmas morning. 

“So I actually got you a few things and most of them are at home but a few of them are in that bag.” Dan said, giddy beyond belief. 

“You don’t have to-”

“Yes I do!” Dan cut him off. “You’re my best friend and my business partner and my future husband I get to treat you twice as good each year.” 

Phil just shook his head. Opening the bag to see everything was wrapped in a pink wrapping paper that said “i fucking love you” all over it. He had seen it on Firebox a few days ago, part of him knew Dan would get him it if not for his birthday but at some point. Dan always got him little joke gifts from Firebox and this year was no different. 

The first thing he unwrapped was that spyro controller holder he wanted. “Daaan.” he whined softly. 

“I got that before you filmed your video and when you were buying things i was so scared you’d get yourself one but thank god you didn’t.” Dan said with a smile. 

“Yeah,” Phil said with a look of guilt on his face. “Totally didn’t buy one.” 

“Phiil.” Dan whines right back. 

“What? Treat yourself and all that right?” 

Dan just shook his head, “open another.” 

He tore the wrapping off one that felt like a book, it was back facing when it was unwrapped, he flipped it over to reveal the title; “how to live with a huge penis.” Phil’s eyes went wide, he didn’t even know how to speak he just smacked Dan. 

“Ow!” Dan said before laughing at him. 

“When mum asks what I got from you I am not showing her this!” Phil whisper shouted. 

“It’s an informative book! Maybe all the Lester’s need one.” Dan suggested with a smirk on his face once again. 

“I hate you.” 

Dan leaned in and kissed him softly, “No you don’t.” 

Phil smiled and looked back down into the bag pulling out the last two. Both food related, hot chocolate bombs and ice cream flavored marshmallows. Dan knew how to treat him right. 

“You’re too much.” 

“You deserve the world Philly.” Dan said, throwing all the gift wrap off the bed as Phil put everything back in the bag and set it on the floor. Dan cuddled right back into him and they stayed there in bed till they were called down to breakfast.

His mum always made him american style pancakes, soft and fluffy with the best maple syrup she could find. Cornelia cut fresh fruit in the kitchen and Martyn made a large pan of scrambled eggs. Coffee was brewed, his dad was reading the paper. It was everyone he loved in one room just being happy. Phil couldn’t stop smiling. 

His mum and dad got him a few new shirts. They expressed years ago that they didn’t know what to get a man who already had everything, they decided on getting him interesting shirts and candy. He always loved whatever they got him, he was happy with just their time really. He didn’t see his parents as much as he wished he could. It was easy to pop over when he missed them when he was in Manchester and seeing her on facetime was good too, but there was something special about being able to hug her when he wanted to and have a face to face conversation. Hearing her laugh ringing through the house while the whole place smelled like fresh bread and clean clothes. 

Martyn and Cornelia got him a new board game and a topman gift card. Cornelia also said she’d like to take them out to see a play or to dinner when they get back. She loved having time with them, little double dates filled with laughter and smiles that made their faces hurt. He always had a good relationship with Martyn growing up but now in their 30’s they’ve never been closer. 

Lunch was spent at the pub down the road, fish and chips and birthday wishes from the towns people who knew Kath’s youngest boy would be visiting. They gave him a free cupcake and Phil joked about having to come visit more often. He really wished he could. They asked about house hunting, if they found any properties they liked around London or when they were in Manchester but they didn’t find anything yet. His mum still wanted to come help them look later in the month.

For dinner his mum made homemade pizza dough and everyone made their own small pizza’s. They sat in the living room and watched the newest Thor movie all together and Phil laughed every time his mum asked what was happening. She’d never get it no matter how many times they watched, and Phil loved her nonetheless. 

His parent’s went to bed early like they always did, leaving the kids to do what they pleased. Which meant they eat popcorn and watched a scary movie before going off to their rooms. They celebrated as quietly as they could but also wanted to get back at Martyn and Cornelia for the shenanigans they pulled at Christmas. 

 

They normally went there for a few days, a week at most. Phil’s bedroom was oddly like what his parent’s made his old one after he left. The brown walls, same brown duvet from before, the dark brown pillows. It was just a lot of brown. But when the sun came in every morning, bouncing off the water and leaking through the curtains to set the room a blaze. Everything was golden, the room was warm, he had Dan snuggled up against him. Facing each other, Dan’s face tucked into his chest, Phil wrapped himself around him a little tighter. 

Every morning included soft cuddles, the birds chirping, the sunlight coming in while the waves crashed on rocks not even a mile away from them. It was a paradise only they would ever know. Soft kisses, tight hugs, longing looks. It was lovely for them to just be quietly in love, in their own little world, in such a lovely place. 

Phil’s mum always offered to make them breakfast when they came down, eggs and toast was their go to. The smell of coffee was in the air, freshly brewed the way his mum always made it for him as a kid, before he started going instant. His father flipped through the paper while his mum made small talk with them. It took him back to when Dan would stay for weekends, or even weeks, when his parents first took him in as one of their own. 

Dan would bring books with him every time, mostly philosophical ones and some poetry. But all of them were recommendations from his brother. They were always comparing little sayings and Phil always found it so soft that Dan would read beside him, and randomly take out his phone to send a photo of a paragraph to Adrian to discuss. He was just so soft hearted, it made Phil fall more and more in love with him with everything he did. 

They had two days left, they wanted to spend them alone just exploring and feeling free. They loved the fresh air, holding hands as the walked, knowing they were alone but out in the world. It was everything they wanted and more. They brought an old blanket with them, sitting on it in the field, looking out at the ocean. They watched the waves crash over each other, seagulls were flying around, cows mooing in the distant fields. It was so much nicer than London. 

Phil had his hand in Dan’s, his other arm brought under Dan’s arm while he cuddled into him. His natural warmth was always a blessing. “Are you happy?” Phil asked, out of the blue. 

“I’ve never been happier.” Dan said, his natural voice so deep and quiet. “I love being here with you.” he said, breathing and taking a long pause. “I just love you in general.” 

They’d been happily in love for the last decade, they had talked about getting married. They were basically engaged, they just didn’t have rings. They’d talked about doing the whole wedding thing, walking down the aisle together to not single one out and having everyone they loved witnessing the union. But they also talked about just walking into their city’s register’s office and sign a paper that would legally bind them, confirming that they’ll be together forever. Only problem is that Phil knew his mum would smack him if he ever got married without her. Dan’s grandma would be a little upset but his parents would understand, they did the same thing. 

“Want to marry me?” Phil asked.

“I’ve already asked you that before, and you said yes.” Dan said with a small giggle. 

Phil pulled off his arm and looked at him softly. “Yeah but, want to pick a date and actually do it.” 

“Do you?” Dan asked.

“Yeah, I’m thirty-two now and not getting any younger. I want to call you my husband and have a piece of paper that confirms that.” he explained. 

“Okay. When we get home we can go to the register's office.” Dan offered. 

“We’ll have to tell my mum and bring her out cause she said she can’t miss our wedding, Martyn and Cornelia are never having one, she can’t miss it.” 

Dan smiled, “of course, if we’re bringing them down might as well tell my family to come too and we can all go to dinner after to celebrate.” 

“We’d have to wait for your brother to come home then.” 

“So then we’d have a late February anniversary.” Dan said letting go of Phil’s hand to bring out his phone and look at his calendar. “The sixteenth or the twenty third?” 

“Sixteenth?” Phil suggested. 

“I like that.” Dan said with a big smile. Bringing out both his dimples. 

Phil kissed him, tackling him back against the blanket. He was resting half on Dan, kissing him softly in the open field without a care in the world. 

On their walk back they took the long way around the trail. Looping around the neighborhood. There was a beautiful house on the top of the hill, large windows in the back to view the ocean. 3 floors, it was all grey with white shutters and little gardens all around the base of the house. There was a for sale sign at the end of the long laneway. 

“Wanna be impulsive and ask if we can look at the place?” Dan asked. 

“Yes but you’re doing the talking.” Phil replied with a smile, letting go of Dan’s hand to walk to the front door. 

They knocked lightly, and a nice younger woman answered the door, she wasn’t much younger than Dan. “Hello?” 

“Hi, sorry to bother you but we saw the place is for sale and were only here for the next two days and wanted to know if we could come look at the place?” Dan asked.

“Yeah sure come in. This was my parents place.” she said with a soft smile. “They left it to me, they both passed last year and It’s too big for me now.” she explained. 

“I’m so sorry for your loss I can’t imagine that.” Phil said softly. He really couldn’t imagine having to sell his parents things let alone losing them one day. 

The place was mostly boxes, all stacked around the room while all the furniture had either plastic or white sheets on them. The walls were wrapped in ugly floral prints, they’d have to remove and re-paint themselves. There was a huge office on the main floor beside the lounge, floor to ceiling bookshelves that were completely empty. 

The kitchen was large, big enough to have an old style warmer, one that Phil knew Zoella had in her house that she hardly ever used, as well as a long counter island in the middle of the room. The cabinets were ugly, the countertops were alright but not marble like Dan always wanted. They whispered to each other the things they would change. 

Upstairs there was a open view of the living room downstairs, a nice railing allowed them to look down at the room and out the large windows at the back of the house that faced the water. It was a stunning view. There were 3 bedrooms on the 3nd floor and 2 bathrooms, the 3rd floor however was a master bedroom that the owner said they remodeled just 5 years ago. The bathroom was lovely, there was a massive bathtub and double sinks. It was beautiful. 

“If you guys did buy the place,” the woman cut in, “and you change a lot, could you possibly send me photos? I’d love to see how this place could look more modern.” 

“Yeah, we’d love to show you. We make youtube videos together so we’ll probably do a house tour if not a whole renovation series.” Phil said.

“Thought you two looked familiar, Dan and Phil from the radio right?” she asked. They hadn’t been noticed from purely the radio almost ever, “yeah that’s us.” Dan said with a smile. 

“It’s nice seeing you guys out and getting a house.” she said softly, shy and almost like she was unsure. 

“Thank you,” Dan had a smile on his face that Phil wasn’t expecting. “We didn’t catch your name?” 

“Jane, Jane Thomas.” she said, sticking a hand out to shake Dan’s and than Phil’s. 

“Wait, did your grandparents live in Rochester?” Phil asked.

“Yeah Mary-Anne and Richard Thomas.” she said, a small look of confusion on her face.

“Holy shit,” Phil said softly, “I babysat you once in two-thousand and three.” 

“You did!” she cheered, “that’s so ironic oh my god.” 

“I guess we’re meant to get the place, how much are you asking?” Dan asked.

 

Phil’s parents were ecstatic, when they came home and told them both that they had found a nice house on the isle that they were extremely interested in and that they wanted to actually get married. Phil was sure his mother was going to explode with happiness. They spent an hour at the kitchen table that night discussing what it’s like to move to the isle, the expenses and the stress that comes with moving across the water. 

Phil’s parents went to bed at a normal human time once again, leaving Dan and Phil alone at 11pm. They sat in their bed together, cuddled in watching a show on Phil’s laptop. “Have you enjoyed your birthday?” Dan whispered. 

“I loved it.” Phil replied, nuzzling into Dan a bit more. “I think it’s my favorite one yet.” 

“Why’s that?”

“Because we were here, It was so relaxing and lovely. And we made two big decisions that I somehow had the courage finally ask you.” he explained. 

“Have you really wanted to finally get married for a while now?” Dan asked, very softly. 

“Yes.” he giggled. “Since we got home I’ve wanted to say the words ‘can we finally do it’ but I haven’t been able to. But looking at the ocean and holding you and knowing that’s where I always wanted to be I was kinda like fuck it we’re getting married as soon as we can.” 

“I never would have thought you’d be the one to finally push for that.” Dan said softly, running his fingers lightly over Phil’s skin. 

“I think we’ve waited long enough.” Phil whispered back, laying a kiss on Dan’s head. “This year is our year.”


End file.
